Avengers (Movie) and Goku vs Thanos (Movie)
Goku and The Avengers (Movie Version) vs Thanos (Movie Version) is a what-if made by User:CardMachine, featuring Goku from Dragon Ball and Thanos and the Avengers from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Description In the last movie, Avengers Infinity War, The avengers faced off against an unstoppable threat and that was Thanos. Now, with the help of Goku, they will engage against the villain in a battle that will shake the universe! Interlude Wiz: The Last Avengers movie was one of the biggest crossovers in all of history. Boomstick: It was famous in all of the world, in the first day only, they got 250 Million dollars! Wiz: On that movie, the heroes face off against a new threat, Thanos. But, most of us know the outcome of that fight. But maybe if they got a little help from another hero to have a chance to defeat thanos.. Boomstick: Like Goku, the super saiyan! Wiz: Could Goku help the group to defeat the mad titan?! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Avengers and Goku Wiz: Goku was a saiyan that was born on planet vegeta, and sent to earth, since then he trained a lot and made a lot of powerful allies. Boomstick: While this, The Avengers are a group gathered by Nick Fury to try and protect the world from inner or extraterrestrial threats. Like Thanos himself! Wiz: The saiyan while training with those allies, and other beings, has obtained many techniques, like the kamehameha, the kaioken and the spirit bomb. Boomstick: Wait, if you think about it, shouldn't the avengers be protecting the earth from Goku too, since he's an alien? Wiz: He did cause some destruction with his battles, like the one against Beerus or Majin Buu, but not like superman did.. Boomstick: Let's not get into that! ''' Wiz: The saiyan has achieved forms like the Super Saiyan One, two, three, Blue and his newest form, the Ultra Instinct, which gives him some cool dodge hacks. '''Boomstick: And also he has a badass theme! Wiz: While this, The Avengers in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, have improved through their two movies, facing off enemies like Loki, and Ultron. Boomstick: And facing off against themselves, like in the civil war! Wiz: Out of them, the most powerful is Thor, the god of thunder that has the Mjolnir, a hammer that is powerful enough to let Thor use his powers efficiently. Boomstick: And the Big green giant, Hulk! The Monster is so strong that managed to beat up Loki and almost defeat Thor! Wiz: The Iron Man or Tony Stark is also a strong member, he does not have any superpower, but his suit with the new nanotechnology, gives him enough strength to face off against those godly beings. Goku's Speech plays and also, the Avengers assemble scene. Thanos Boomstick: Spoiler Warning! This is the big guy in the newest movie! Wiz: Thanos is a titan, from the planet..titan that rules over a distant part of the universe with two massive armies. Boomstick: This Titan's objective is to bring stability and peace to the universe since he thinks the universe has an enormous population, he wants to use the infinity stones to exterminate half of the life in the cosmos! Wiz: He was the one that gave Loki his army of aliens to Invade the Earth in the first Avenger's movie, so he could get the Tesseract. Boomstick: He appears in the ending of many other movies, and for some reason, he always changes colors! Wiz: On the Infinity War movie, he is first shown fighting Loki and Thor, he dominates the two easily, and with his army, kills most of the population in the ship. Boomstick: He then proceeds to fight Hulk in his own, and easily defeats the giant! Wiz: After that, he proceeds to search for the other stones, and on that journey, he faces off against the Guardians of the Galaxy, easily defeating them and tricking Gamora using his reality stone. Boomstick: Then, he goes to search for the Soul Stone, and in a very weird but sad moment, he has to sacrifice his daughter to get it. Wiz: He then heads back to Titan and faces off against Iron Man, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis! Boomstick: The Titan fights a fierce battle, and the heroes manage to briefly neutralize him, but after the Star-Lord finds out Gamora is dead, he ruins the plan and Thanos beats them all up! Wiz: After that, to collect the Mind Stone, he goes to Wakanda, and attacks all the heroes, and against all odds, he uses his time stone to restore Vision, which was sacrificed in order to destroy the stone, and he finally achieves his goal, wiping out the population of the universe in half. Boomstick: But today we are going to see, what if the mainstream Avengers got a little hand from a certain very powerful saiyan! Thanos puts the space stone into his gauntlet. Death Battle This battle will take place in Wakanda, after being completely destroyed! But first... In Titan, The Iron Man is on the ground, but he has an idea. He uses the last energy he has on his suit, to call upon an unknown ally! Goku: Yo! Iron Man: It's me Tony Stark, we've met before..when I bought some of your uhm..food. Anyways, one of my 'friends' was watching you and he saw tremendous power. We really need anything we can get now, so also bring a man called Clint Barton, he's the Hawkeye. Goku: Hm..i'm busy with farming right now. Iron Man: The sake of the universe is at your hands, and also, I'll give you some money! Goku: Fine! The Saiyan would use his instant transmission, have a very small talk with Clint Barton and then the two would teleport to where Iron Man was. Iron Man: We both need help..getting up. Goku would give Doctor Strange and Iron Man a senzu bean, Spider-Man, Quill and Drax are also healed. Mantis points out how Goku is excited about a battle he could die in. The Retired Hawkeye and The Iron Man meet again. They all teleport back to earth, and there is Thanos having a battle with the heroes, while the scarlet witch is trying to sacrifice Vision to break the mind stone. As Thanos was approaching for the last hit, Goku vanished and appeared in the front of the Purple Titan, creating an enormous ball of energy. Thanos would not recognize the hero, but would still fight back, using his stones to create energy too. The two energies collapsed, and then the Titan managed to fight back, making a HUGE explosion, that would set all of Wakanda and its buildings to a mere desert with craters. It seems almost everyone there was wiped out of existence, but Goku stands still, some meters away from where the explosion happened. Out of the rubble, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Tony Stark, Hawkeye rise up. The four starts to mourn the death of their friends and Captain America points out that Tony will have to get a new anti-hulk suit once this battle is over. But on the distance, an enormous roar is heard, as out of a crater, the big green giant jumps up and joins the Avengers. Vision would be there, but on the ground and incapacitated. The Classic Avengers would assemble, but with a Saiyan on the team helping them out now. Thanos: Just hand over the last stone, and..half of you will live. Iron Man would regenerate his suit fully now. Iron Man: Over My Dead Body! Fight! The Avengers would begin their fight by rushing Thanos, and he would use his space and reality stone to neutralize their powers, and send some of them away, or just mess with their equipment and suits. He made Captain America's Shield turn into dust, but he got hit by thor's new axe. The Titan was sent right into a crater, but he crushed his feet into the ground and stood still. Then the Big Green Giant, Hulk would jump on the sky, and rush crashing down to Thanos, the gauntlet would bright as he sent a punch back too, the two would clash, but the purple deity would have the advantage. The Black Widow would try to be on the back and supporting the Avengers by helping them up, and Hawkeye would shoot some explosive arrows around the villain to distract him. The Warlord would then clench his fist, and send an enormous shock wave to all sides. To his surprise, a yellow light would dash through the shockwave, sending a punch right into his cheek. Thanos would be sent flying away and the shockwave would be neutralized, on the other end, Thor would hit him with his axe sending him down to the ground. Thanos would come out of the ground, he would be furious. The green giant would try to rush Thanos again, but he'd get punched in the stomach and sent to the sky. The Iron Man would catch Hulk before he fell, and while this Goku tried to send many punches and kicks to Thanos, but the titan countered all of them, and then used his gauntlet to send a powerful punch on the Saiyan's head, and grabbed it hitting his head many times on the ground. But before he could severely damage the Saiyan, a lot of arrows would explode on his back, and annoy him. Hawkeye: "Didn't expect me, did you-" Thanos would turn around, and aim his gauntlet at the bow, the bow exploding and killing Hawkeye in the process, this would give Goku an opening, as the Saiyan would fly away to a safe distance. Seeing her past loved one die, The Widow would try to distract Thanos, but Thanos would use his space stone to lift one of the rocks and crush her. He had no patience anymore. He was going to kill anyone in his way. ''' The wicked villain had taken the life of two Avengers now. Thor then used his axe to send a powerful attack on the Titan, Thanos tried to use his reality stone to turn the axe into nothing, but the divine power of it made the action difficult, and without enough time to perform it, he got sent again away, and now, Goku would use his ki power, sending many ki blasts at Thanos, the iron man would contribute by sending many laser blasts. He would make a shield using the power of the stones around him, blocking the said attacks. Goku: "He's pretty strong! I guess I'll have to use more than the basic Super Saiyan to beat ya!" The hero would power up in the sky, transforming into his Super Saiyan 3 form. He then dashed to attack Thanos, Goku would be brighting yellow, the aura of his attack would cover him, as he got closer to Thanos, an enormous dragon would appear on the Saiyan, as he sent the attack through Thanos, the Titan would explode into many pieces, and the Saiyan would appear behind him. The Iron man and Captain America smiled, but Goku was not smiling, as he felt a power level in the distance. Thanos would be behind Hulk, brighting with the energy of the reality stone. Thanos: "In the real world, there is no way you can beat me. But in your imagination.." He would then send a powerful attack on Captain America, that would incapacitate the first avenger, making the hero to be knocked out instantly. The Titan would pick up the last stone that he needed from Vision, and he would slowly put it in his gauntlet. But before he could do that, Hulk attacked him, but, the attack was blocked again, by a shield Thanos made. He would then turn to Hulk and using his reality control, the monster would transform back into Bruce Banner, and he was sent away by Thanos. Tony Stark would dash using all of his energy to attack Thanos, using, his 'heart' to send a powerful blast, but Thanos used space to make the suit simply break apart, and the energy blast did nothing. Before Goku and Thor could intervene, Thanos had the last stone on his hand. The two heroes would attack the tyrant, and they would both get countered by the tremendous power of the titan. Thanos: "Now, if you two did not infuriate me. I would simply wipe the population of the universe in half, but first, I will wipe YOU OUT OF THIS UNIVERSE!" Thanos would use his mind stone to predict their attacks, the time stone to have enough time to dodge them, the spacial manipulation to hit them with their own attacks, the power to, obviously have enough power to attack them. He did not use the soul stone, it was not necessary for now. The wicked tyrant used his gauntlet to use a powerful attack on both Thor and Goku, leaving the two, on the ground. Thor: "Is he invincible..?!" Goku: "I don't think so. Let me take this up a notch!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fI3maNT2hU8 this music would play! A red explosion would happen in the sky, as Thanos would look up a divine being would rise out, sending everything around him flying, and the ground would start to shake, the red aura would soon reveal the figure that could rival the gods: Super Saiyan God Goku! He dashed Thanos, fighting him, and he managed to counter Thanos's punch, causing an enormous shock wave, and the entire ground would break around them as energy would flow out of it. He used his instant transmission to appear on the sky, cupping his hands, and he was sent flying more and more up as Thanos would enact his pressure by using all the stones. Blue energy would appear on the Saiyan's hands, he'd aim at the Titan's hands, as he sent it directly at him. The blast hit him as a crater would open up, and then, only smoke would rise. Thor: "Did he do it..?" Particles of Thanos body would be left, his gauntlet would be broken apart and the stones would be intact. Results Wiz: That was a very close fight. Goku and the Avengers fought Thanos to their last force and finished him. '''Boomstick: Thanos still needed to save up energy for his final snap, so he wouldn't just snap the two right there and then. Wiz: You could point out Thanos's reality stones but we have seen that Goku has resisted powers that could warp reality. Boomstick: The fact that Goku's speed and power is beyond that of the Gods makes him pretty overpowered ''' Wiz: Anyways, The winner is '''Goku. 'Advantages and Disadvantages' Avengers and Goku- Winner +Stronger +Numbers +Faster -The differences in power -Some of them after the civil war split could not work together. -Goku, the strongest one, isn't that smart. -Thanos could wipe them out instantly when he got the last stone. Thanos - Loser +Smarter +Experience +Can Manipulate Time, Space, Soul and Reality -Less Durable -Slower -Overall weaker, since he was hurt by the likes of Iron Man. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Marvel vs Dragon Ball Category:Magic Duel Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles